ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Gotham State Penitentiary
Gotham State Penitentiary is the name of a fictional prison appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. Fictional history Gotham State Penitentiary is a prison in Gotham City that was located in the Sommerset neighborhood twelve miles from Arkham Asylum. It was the primary prison prior to the construction of Blackgate Penitentiary. Gotham State Penitentiary was used to hold all the villains in Gotham City. At one point, a criminal named Big Mike Russo was incarcerated there and took control of the prison. Batman and Commissioner Gordon had to infiltrate the prison in order to find out what happened. With help from Robin, Batman and Commissioner Gordon were able to regain control of Gotham State Penitentiary.Batman #8. DC Comics. Floyd Ventrix was detained at Gotham State Penitentiary until he used a mirror trick to escape and become Mirror Man. After failing twice to expose Batman's identity, Mirror Man is defeated by Batman and is sent back to Gotham State Penitentiary.Detective Comics #213. DC Comics. After the prisoners Charlie Morgan, Duke, Goldie River, Monk Nichols, and Tyler inciting a prison riot, Warden Michael Pendergast called Commissioner Gordon over thinking that they will make a deal with him. He was unaware that this was a trap by a villain that he had put away years ago. After he had disarmed the criminals, Commissioner Gordon tricked the other criminals into going to their cells while he confronted their leader. After defeating the crook, Gordon contacts Warden Pendergast stating that the situation is under control.Detective Comics #489. DC Comics. When incarcerated at Gotham State Penitentiary, Ten-Eyed Man was kept in a jail cell where the correction officers had his hands locked in a special box that kept him blind all day and night because with eyes on his fingers, "escape would be child's play for him." Because of his indisputably unique abilities, he was employed by persons unknown as the only villain worthy to attack Man-Bat while they also secured Ten-Eyed Man's release.Man-Bat #2. DC Comics. Sometime after the "Crisis on Infinite Earths" storyline, Ra's al Ghul caused a mass prison break where he provided the escaped inmates with their costumes and weapons as well as uniting them with the escaped inmates from Arkham Asylum.Batman #400. DC Comics. Penguin and his henchmen later sprung Kadaver from Gotham State Penitentiary using a helicopter to rip the bars off his window.Detective Comics #610. DC Comics. Staff * Michael Pendergast - Warden * Rothstein - Warden''Batman'' #340. DC Comics. * Brewster - Warden''Batman and the Outsiders'' #4. DC Comics. Known inmates The following are known inmates of it's prisons whether they were on Earth One or Earth Two. * Big Mike Russo * Catman * Cavalier * Deadshot * Joker * Mirror Man * Mole * Ned Creegan * Nicholas Lucien''Brave and the Bold'' #200. DC Comics. * Penguin * Rhino * Spook * Ten-Eyed Man * Ventriloquist In other media Television Gotham State Penitentiary appears in the Batman TV series. It is run by Warden Crichton and is used to incarcerate villains like Joker, Penguin, Riddler, Catwoman, Mr. Freeze, Mad Hatter, King Tut, Egghead, and other villains. Film * Gotham State Penitentiary appears in Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders. After Catwoman's Batnip causes Batman to turn evil and he clones himself with a cloning machine in order to take over Gotham City, Robin and Catwoman spring Archer, Black Widow, Bookworm, Clock King, Egghead, False Face, King Tut, Louie the Lilac, Mad Hatter, Minstrel, Mr. Freeze, Sandman, Shame and Siren from prison by claiming to Warden Crichton that the ball and chains and pickaxes are not in good shape. This resulted in the replaced versions carrying the villains out of the prison. While a prison guard tells Warden Crichton that Joker, Penguin and Riddler did not escape, the three of them mysteriously turn into a pile of dust. * Gotham State Penitentiary appears in Batman vs. Two-Face. References External links * Gotham State Penitentiary at DC Comics Wiki Category:1942 in comics Category:DC Comics prisons